


Island Sickness

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Roget is less of a creepy bastard and just a bastard, Serena is here for a bit and her role is Very Good, Trans Male Character, could almost be seen as canon complient, deadnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: Roget brings a young helper alongside him traveling to the Fusion Dimension





	Island Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen headcanons that suggested that Shinji was from Fusion (and related to Serena, considering they shared hair and eye colour) Turns out Roget was from Fusion instead. But, what if both were true?

“Listen,” Leo said, tinkering with the machinery in his hands, “I trust that you can follow out with your plan-”

“Of course,” Roget purred, wringing his gloved hands together.

“But,” he continued, “the Synchro World is large. I don’t recommend you go alone.”

Roget scoffed. “We have so few instructors as it is!” He laughed. “I couldn’t  _ possibly  _ take more from you than I already am.”

Leo sighed, placing the machine onto the table. He was  _ planning  _ on finishing the HST soon, but Roget kept… badgering him about the obscure plans he had been mapping out for weeks apparently. “Take a student then. There’s a girl in the nursery. Probably  _ more  _ than willing to leave the island.”

His face wrinkled. “Are you suggesting I take a  _ preschooler _ ?”

“No, not her.” Leo moved his cheek to his hand. “The one  _ watching  _ the preschooler.”

“You have to share! Shaaaaare!” A small girl shouted. She had purple and cyan hair, up in pigtails, wearing a junior’s version of the Duel Academy uniform. One of the teacher’s kids. He knew that much. They never bothered to acclimate her to real life off the island, keeping her here until she was old enough to be a Duel Soldier. They said it was simpler that way.

Roget was curious to see who their little Island Daughter was fighting. He sighed, seeing it was exactly who he thought it might be. “I don’t have to do anything you tell me because you’re not the boss of me!”  _ Serena _ . The four year old brat. No one knew exactly where she came from, but Leo always insisted on keeping her here too. Possibly as a playmate? Of course, when had Leo ever shown himself as someone who cared about a child’s wellbeing?

The two children glared daggers at each other until Roget cleared his throat. They turned to him, the older girl smiling up at him, waving her hand, as if he wasn’t already looking towards her. “Hiya mister! My name is Shima! This is my little sister Serena!” Roget could have chuckled at that. Naive child. “Are one of the teachers?”

“I already know who you are,” Roget said, kneeling down to eye level of Shima. He lowered his sunglasses, their two shades of green piercing each other. “How would you feel about going on a… secret mission?”

Shima’s eyes glittered. “I would! I would! The Professor says I’m too little, but I’m nine years old!”

Spunky. Roget would give her that. “Come.” Shima took his hand, waving bye-bye to Serena as they went. Serena hesitantly waved, but quickly switched to sticking her tongue out as she grabbed the toy they had been fighting over.

“What’s the mission?” Shima asked, holding Roget’s arm with her other hand as they walked. “You’re dressed like a spy!”

Unmoved, Roget brushed the hand away. “We will be going to a place called the Synchro Dimension.”

Shima’s eyes lowered. “That isn’t something I’ve read in any of my chapter books.”

“Yes, I am aware. It’s… well, different.” Roget himself wasn’t sure how to explain it.

“Howso?” Shima asked, trying to grab his arm again.

“Little girl, do you wish to come or not?” Roget barked, Shima retracting and crossing her arms in a pout. She stared at the corridors in anger. “It’s not an island, but there is water, and lots of bridges. Roads, duels, children your age.” He looked down at her, who appeared to struggle to stay mad or avoid looking at him. “I believe you would like it.”

“I will.” She said. No matter the situation, Roget knew that children, especially Shima, were terrible at staying mad too long. Shima’s temperament was just too excited. Too sanguine. A leader on their side would be good for Roget’s plans.

The two teleported, Leo sighing as the two left. Shima’s mother truly didn’t care, and how long could they possibly stay there? There wasn’t anything they had to worry about.

Roget placed a firm hand on Shima’s shoulder. “We will part ways here.”

“What!?” She shouted, her hands fisted in the air. “Why do you have to leave!? We just got here!”

“Yes, I am aware.” He looked off to the distance, white buildings bleached against the rainy black clouds, dipping into the deep blue ocean. “I will leave you at this orphanage. It’s like the nursery back on the island, but there will be more kids, and no Serena.” Roget noted Shima’s eyes lit up at that statement. “You will integrate into society, and we can reconvene in a short whiles.”

“Recon-what?” Shima asked, her head tipping to the side, blank.

Roget rolled his eyes. “That will be a later problem. Take this.” He held out his hand, a small duel card. “Never  _ ever  _ lose it. Understand?”

She nodded. “Beeforce - Azusa the Ghost Bow…” she whispered to herself, unsure how the card worked. It didn’t look like a Fusion card… “I understand!”

He nodded. “Stay out of trouble, child. I’ll see you soon.”

Roget sent someone else (as he was already  _ quite  _ situated where he was) to the Commons to look for Shima. However, no one was willing to admit they knew anyone of that name. He checked the Facility databases to see if she had been incarcerated (Shima seemed the type to get arrested here, considering the sharper laws, even if she  _ was  _ a leader), but never once did her name show. 

Where  _ was  _ that girl hiding?

* * *

 

[Ten years later]

Roget watched as Shinji complained during his duel about how the Tops were oppressing and yadda yadda. He couldn’t care less who won- in the grand scheme of things it didn’t matter- but he was starting to hope the ninja would prevail. At least he was quiet. “That boy seems… familiar,” he muttered to himself. An assistant looked over, but quickly looked away.

“I Synchro summon!” Shinji shouted over the almost muted camera, “Beeforce - Azusa the Ghost Bow!”

Had he been eating anything, Roget would have choked. That was… her card. She lost it!? Wait… Weber Shinji, Weber Shima. Shinji, Shima. Weber, Weber- “ _ Sh-shima? _ ” He asked, looking at the six-foot-two man on a bike yelling about communism. What the hell could have happened all those years!?

**Author's Note:**

> "Shima" is a gender neutral name that means "An island dweller". (Not to be confused with the actual ygo character)


End file.
